


who'd you kill now

by patsywalker



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 18:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11341230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patsywalker/pseuds/patsywalker
Summary: A look at how Barbara sees Tabitha (on better, sappier days, anyway).The prompt was "silence".





	who'd you kill now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doctorkaitlyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/gifts).



Tabitha had saved her, delivered her from the chaos of Arkham into the familiar comfort of yet another penthouse. As much as she despised being reminded of her life before her "breakdown"—herrebirth; no, her _actualization_ — naturally she was grateful. And they had found ways to fill the silence, to mark the days when they were alone, hadn’t they? She was a first for Barbara. Of course, she had been with women, but she had never been with anyone who understood her: the brilliance, the violence, the sweetness. She brought out a side of her that had previously lain dormant; when it had surfaced, this "true" self, she had felt shame. Now she knew only fulfillment. In the past she had had lovers, she supposed, but Tabitha was a partner: a right hand, a true equal. She put her restless mind at ease, made it quiet, still. She kept up with her manic energy. If Barbara could get used to anything—commit to anything— she could get used to that.


End file.
